


Wrap me tight and make it hurt

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bros, Communication, Fluff, Grace Bondage, M/M, Negotiated kink, Pain Kink, Safewords, fear kink, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Lucifer wants Michael to tie him up and make him hurt.Michael's just not very good at it.





	Wrap me tight and make it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to play with some other characters. And so this came to mind. It's flash fic, so written quickly and unbeta'd, but still fun.

“Oh Michael, I didn’t know you were like that.” Lucifer’s voice was high and scared, his shaking wings rattling the grace chains that held them in place. 

Michael paused, from where he was wrapping the silk rope around Lucifer’s ankle. A small frown marred his brow, as he looked up. 

“You… you changed your mind? Are the chains too tight? But I was sure we discussed that and, oh! No, wait! If _you_ change your mind you say _tiddlywings_ and if I change-“

Dropping his scared act, Lucifer’s exasperation was not feigned. 

“Michael, we discussed this. And you said you were comfortable with-“

“I _am_ comfortable with it, you just seemed scared and-“

“What part of _fear kink_ are you missing?”

It was slightly amusing to watch Michael’s jaw work before he turned his sad eyes on him.

“I’m sorry, Luci. I want you to enjoy this, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

It was adorable. Michael was truly adorable. But Lucifer wanted to _fear_. He wanted to hurt and to fight and the only one who could help with was Michael. Only Michael could hold him down, hold him back, and _make him_.

~o~

“Make you what?” he’d asked at the time. Lucifer had smiled wryly. Michael may be the Sword of Heaven, Leader of Armies, and Defeater of Evil, but in some ways he was so innocent, so pure. 

“Make me do whatever you want.” It had been said with an arch arch of his brow. 

But Michal just wasn’t that sort of angel. 

He was kind and caring. He listened and his decisions were never quick. The fledglings flocked to him, telling him of their day, their petty squabbles, or the wonderful new things they’d seen (or in the case of Gabriel, who was definitely _not_ a fledgling, created).

And although his face was serious, he radiated love and gentleness. It wasn’t that Lucifer didn’t love this part of his brother – he did. As a lover, Michael was almost – and Lucifer barely dared think the blasphemous though aloud - _worshipful_. 

Of him! Of Lucifer. It was amazing. 

And not what he wanted. 

Still. Michael was nothing if not an attentive lover, one who got great joy from pleasing… Michael’s voice pulled him back in.

“I want you to feel good, Luci. I… I do make you feel good don’t I?”

Oh Father! Lucifer could see his strong, amazing, Michael start to blink away tears. Of course he couldn’t stop himself reaching for him, and hauling him close. 

“Of course you do, Michael. Of course you do.”

Cradling his brother in his arms, Lucifer huffed a laugh. This really wasn’t going to work was it?

~o~

Letting his scream out, Lucifer decided he would be more than happy to eat those words. Michael let his wing fall down on Lucifers back, his primaries sharpening to exquisitely painful points just as they swept past. Before Lucifer could recover, Michael was on him, body pressed against his, sliding as Lucifer’s grace oozed from the slices. 

Throwing his head back, his hair brushed against Michael’s chest, and Michael reached round, his hand gripping Lucifer’s chin so hard it would leave bruises. He couldn’t focus on that though: Michael’s hard cock was pushing against his ass. Lucifer did his best to spread his legs, inviting Michael’s cock, whilst still shivering in terror.

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you,” he growled in Lucifer’s ear. 

“No! No! I’m sorry! Please don’t do that, I’ll… _what_?”

Ears catching up with the words, rather than the voice tone, Lucifer jerked his head around. Michael’s worried eyes bore into his. Slumping, Lucifer let his wrists pull against the grace chains. At least they wouldn’t ask him if he needed more support. 

As strong arms reached around his waist, frantic feathers brushed down his arms, his sides, healing bruises as they went. It was only when they touched his hips that Lucifer jerked away. 

“Michael. I _like_ the bruises. I want you to leave them there. I even wanted _more_ of them.”

So shoot him, he sounded petulant. He was petulant! They’d planned the perfect scene, but Michael just couldn’t-

“I failed you.”

Oh. This involved two of them didn’t it. Shaking off his grace bonds (with slight regret it must be admitted. He loved having any part of Michael wrapped around him), he turned and gathered his brother in his arms. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

It was terrible. It was sappy and it was overused. No one with a sense of humour would laugh. 

But Michael wasn’t known for his sense of humour.

He laughed. 

Then he sighed, snuggling in closer. 

“I’m sorry, Luci. I really am! I want to make it good for you, but-“

Lucifer silenced him with a soft kiss. 

“It was good for me. You are good for me. And we’ll just have to practise a little more. Maybe next time…” Lucifer’s voice trailed off, before an unholy light lit his eyes. “Oh, Michael, we’ve been going at this the wrong way! Next time we can swap places so I can show you what I want and-“

It was the perfect idea! 

“No, Lucifer! No! That’s a terrible idea! Next time…” 

Lucifer just laid back, cuddling Michael closer. One way or another, next time was bound to be enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? you know I want to hear your thoughts.
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/). I like cute things.


End file.
